Solas Realta
Realm of the Seelie The Realm of Starlight, home of the Court of the Seelie Fae and plane of the Fairy Queens. Solas Realta is a strange, beautiful, immense sub-realm of Fairyland where fey magic runs rampant in exotic and often terrifying ways. It is often considered one of the safer portions of Fairyland, meaning only that a violent and comical death is not a guarantee. Locations Much of Solas Realta is divided into Queendoms for the Fairy Queens, which they rule over with near absolute authority. 'The Golden County' The land of Queen Gloriana. It is a large and powerful region, located both on the ground of Solas Realta and in the clouds above it, with some of the locations found on clouds hard enough for beings to walk on. Many of the Seelie fae found here are regal and powerful, forming a sort of aristocracy of fairies, though they often act as a mockery of the nobles of mortal planes. Caisleán Ghrian Gloriana's castle, the Castle of the Sun. It is a bright beacon of Seelie power, seated upon a solid cloud and filled with beautiful works of art taken from a hundred different worlds. Gloriana holds her court here, and often tries to act as chief among the Fairy Queens. 'Elphame' The land of the Fairy Queen Elphame, after whom it is named. There are many forests, fields, and gardens in Elphame, as well as numerous villages of her wood elven children and nature-related fae. Caisleán Adhmaid The Wooded Castle, where Queen Elphame dwells. The walls and towers of Caisleán Adhmaid are made of trees, grown together to form the castle. 'Foraoise na Réaltaí' The Forest of Stars, land of Queen Titania. Foraoise na Réaltaí is an immense forest, full of stealthy fairies of the Seelie Court and turncoats of the Unseelie Court. Titania's Court The chief seat of Queen Titania, modeled after Oberon's court. It is a dark and forbidding place, but not as truly sinister as the place of the Fairy King's power. Black Fleetwood One of the numerous connection points to the Fleetwood of the Tylwyth Teg, this one contains some of the darker pixies and mites among the Little Folk. 'Réimsí an Aisling' The land of Queen Mab, where the border with the Realm of Dreams is the weakest. Cnoc na Draíochta The Hill of Magic, a nexus of power for Queen Mab. Mab's witches often congregate here to commune with their counterparts on mortal planes. Inhabitants There are numerous different occupants of the Realm of Starlight, as diverse as the different Queendoms across the vast sub-realm. Pixies Tiny tricksters and servants of greater Fae. Satyrs Whimsical musicians and revelers. Unicorns Creatures of purity and healing, Unicorns are incredibly wise. More common and not quite as powerful as Black Unicorns, Unicorns are still might creatures with an immense mastery over white magic, particularly related to healing. Wood Elves Found most in the realm of Elphame. Many of these elves are fae-touched, children of Elphame, her children, or her close retainers, and as such have great magical powers. Dryads Tree maidens as comfortable in Fairyland as they are on the Material Planes. Swan Maidens Beautiful bird-like women capable of shapeshifting into swans. Fairie Knights Fae and mortals both who have been trained and outfitted as powerful knights. Often considered the Seelie answer to Dullahans and Nuckelavees. Kitsunes Scattered about Solas Realta, the Kitsunes present range from refugees escaping their genocide on Midgard to pets kept by the Sidhe nobles, either as pets or "endangered species." Category:Realms Category:Incomplete